villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hush (Arkhamverse)
'Hush '(Thomas Elliot) is a minor antagonist in ''Batman: Arkham City ''as well as the primary antagonist for the side mission which involves finding a serial killer by investigating corpses with missing faces. History Past Hush, formally known as Dr. Thomas Elliot, was born with a rich family and was a childhood friend to Bruce Wayne, but, unlike Bruce, despised his parents due to his fathers abusive nature and his mothers inability to control her husbands temper towards Elliot. Driven by independance and wealth, he cut the brakes of his parents car and managed to get his father killed and mother severly injured, but she was saved when Thomas Wayne used his surgical skills on her. Elliot was then forced to wait for his mother to die many years later to inherit her wealth and propety, causing a violent and maddened rage towards the Wayne family, which he only wanted revenge on Bruce after his parents deaths. Elliot, due to revenge, spent decades to come up with a elaborate plan to ruin his life and be satisfied with victory. Arkham City Sometime before the events of Arkham City, he was responsible for the surgery that seperated both Mr. Hammer and Sickle, he was hired by Joker to perform the surgery in exchange for finances which funded his later surgerys. In the Church, after Batman rescues all the doctors and nurses from Joker's thugs, he is seen laying on a bed with a box in his hands. The nearby doctor said he saw him tearing his own face off and laughing in a corner. Also known as the "Identity Theft", he was a serial killer who murdered three people within Arkham City in order to get pieces which will help him create the face of Bruce Wayne. Batman locates Hush's hideout and confronts him. Hush reveals his new face; planning to seak vengance against Bruce by committing crimes with this new disguise. Quotes *"This is the journal of Dr. Thomas Elliot. My work is complete. The pain, though still present, has been worth it. He will suffer for what he did to me. He will suffer the way I've suffered. As I look in the mirror, I understand how Leonardo felt when he finished the Mona Lisa, how Michelango felt when David was complete. My work has taken too long, but now it's time for my masterpiece to be unveiled. My new face is ready." *"I couldn't have put it better myself. I take it you're here to stop me?" *"I think you're too late." *"Really?" *"Unfortunate but necessary to complete my plan." *"Would you believe good, old fashioned revenge? To be honest, I don't care if you do. Wayne will suffer and you will not stop me." *"I can see you have your hands full with Arkham City, but it's time for me to leave. Pray we do not meet again. Next time I will not be in such a generous mood." Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Batman Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Humans Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Scarred Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Inmates Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Knifemen Category:Envious Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Imposters Category:Family Murderer